internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
ODI no.3317
v | odi_number = 3317 | date = 11 January 2013 | venue = Melbourne Cricket Ground, Melbourne | toss = Australia, who chose to bat | result = Australia won by 107 runs | man_of_the_match = PJ Hughes (Australia) | umpires = RA Kettleborough (Eng) and PR Reiffel | last_odi = ODI no.3316 | next_odi = ODI no.3318 |}} Fall of wickets: 1-53 (Finch, 10.5 ov), 2-72 (Khawaja, 15.4 ov), 3-212 (Hughes, 38.6 ov), 4-241 (Bailey, 42.4 ov), 5-248 (Maxwell, 43.6 ov) Did not bat: MG Johnson, MA Starc, CJ McKay, XJ Doherty Fall of wickets: 1-8 (Tharanga, 2.6 ov), 2-17 (Jayawardene, 5.2 ov), 3-111 (Dilshan, 25.1 ov), 4-128 (Mathews, 29.2 ov), 5-128 (Thirimanne, 29.3 ov), 6-167 (BMAJ Mendis, 34.6 ov), 7-169 (Chandimal, 35.4 ov), 8-194 (Perera, 38.5 ov), 9-198 (Kulasekara, 39.5 ov), *'''Australia: AJ Finch, PJ Hughes, UT Khawaja, GJ Bailey*, DJ Hussey, GJ Maxwell, BJ Haddin†, MG Johnson, MA Starc, CJ McKay, XJ Doherty *'Sri Lanka:' WU Tharanga, TM Dilshan, DPMD Jayawardene*, LD Chandimal†, AD Mathews, HDRL Thirimanne, BMAJ Mendis,NLTC Perera, KMDN Kulasekara, SL Malinga, BAW Mendis *'Series:' Australia led the 5-match series 1-0 *'ODI debut:' AJ Finch, PJ Hughes and UT Khawaja (Australia) *'Man of the Match:' PJ Hughes (Australia) *'Umpires:' RA Kettleborough (Eng) and PR Reiffel *'TV Umpire:' M Erasmus (South Africa) *'Match Referee:' J Srinath (India) *'Reserve Umpire:' SD Fry *'Match notes' :*Powerplay 1: Overs 0.1 - 10.0 (Mandatory - 52 runs, 0 wicket) :*Australia: 50 runs in 9.4 overs (58 balls), Extras 2 :*1st Wicket: 50 runs in 58 balls (AJ Finch 16, PJ Hughes 33, Ex 2) :*PJ Hughes: 50 off 57 balls (7 x 4) :*Drinks: Australia - 82/2 in 18.0 overs (PJ Hughes 52, GJ Bailey 7) :*Australia: 100 runs in 21.6 overs (132 balls), Extras 5 :*3rd Wicket: 50 runs in 61 balls (PJ Hughes 20, GJ Bailey 29, Ex 1) :*Australia: 150 runs in 29.4 overs (178 balls), Extras 5 :*GJ Bailey: 50 off 44 balls (5 x 4, 1 x 6) :*3rd Wicket: 100 runs in 106 balls (PJ Hughes 38, GJ Bailey 61, Ex 1) :*Drinks: Australia - 178/2 in 35.0 overs (PJ Hughes 90, GJ Bailey 64) :*Powerplay 2: Overs 35.1 - 40.0 (Batting side - 38 runs, 1 wicket) :*Australia: 200 runs in 37.5 overs (227 balls), Extras 5 :*PJ Hughes: 100 off 123 balls (12 x 4) :*Australia: 250 runs in 44.2 overs (266 balls), Extras 5 :*DJ Hussey: 50 off 32 balls (5 x 4, 1 x 6) :*6th Wicket: 50 runs in 34 balls (DJ Hussey 36, BJ Haddin 10, Ex 5) :*Australia: 300 runs in 49.5 overs (299 balls), Extras 10 :*Innings Break: Australia - 305/5 in 50.0 overs (DJ Hussey 60, BJ Haddin 10) :*Powerplay 1: Overs 0.1 - 10.0 (Mandatory - 33 runs, 2 wickets) :*Sri Lanka: 50 runs in 13.2 overs (80 balls), Extras 4 :*Over 15.3: Review by Australia (Bowling), Umpire - PR Reiffel, Batsman - LD Chandimal (Struck down) :*Drinks: Sri Lanka - 57/2 in 16.0 overs (TM Dilshan 25, LD Chandimal 22) :*3rd Wicket: 50 runs in 77 balls (TM Dilshan 26, LD Chandimal 24, Ex 1) :*Sri Lanka: 100 runs in 22.5 overs (137 balls), Extras 5 :*TM Dilshan: 50 off 65 balls (4 x 4) :*LD Chandimal: 50 off 66 balls (5 x 4, 1 x 6) :*Sri Lanka: 150 runs in 32.4 overs (196 balls), Extras 6 :*Drinks: Sri Lanka - 162/5 in 34.0 overs (LD Chandimal 66, BMAJ Mendis 20) :*Powerplay 2: Overs 35.1 - 40.0 (Batting side) External links *Scorecard at Cricinfo Category:ODI match Category:2013 ODI match